<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amity’s Calamity by ThePinkElderGod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022787">Amity’s Calamity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkElderGod/pseuds/ThePinkElderGod'>ThePinkElderGod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/F, My First Fanfic, Romance, Slow Burn, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkElderGod/pseuds/ThePinkElderGod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her love is strong but her will is weak. She is afraid of what will happen if Amity confesses her love. This story shows the blooming relations between Luz and Amity, and the problems they face together.<br/>New chapters every Friday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Struggling with myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work, so it is definitely rough around the edges. And feedback would be great to hear in the comments. I will try to upload Friday morning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past week or so, I have been practicing magic with Luz. For me, it was not about training, but learning how to talk to Luz again. If I focus when talking to her, then everything is fine, but if she sneaks up on me, then I will get flustered. My cheeks will turn from a pale white to a bright rosy red, and when I try to talk, the sentence comes out a jumbled mess. Luz has started to adventure farther out to learn new spells, for example, yesterday we went to the ribs, where vast canyons are formed. And from this, Luz learned a new earth spell. I don’t know why she chose me to come instead of someone else, like maybe willow. Maybe Luz thinks I am more interested in this kind of training, or perhaps Luz wants someone to protect her just in case. Or possibly she just wants to spend more time with me. Every time I think about It, I always get myself flustered. Today is the weekend, so I usually come to her house. While walking up to the owl house, I try to focus on everything around me, the beautiful plant life or some strange creature so that I can get Luz out of my head. When I get close to the house, Hooty always squeals for Luz. “ Luz, Amity is here, come hurry up before she leaves without you. And if she does, you can just hang out with hooty for the day. Hoot Hoot!” I impatiently wait for Luz, wanting to see her beautiful face. When she opens the door, I am awestruck at how amazing Luz looks. She is still wearing that same quirky outfit. But her adorable cat jacket and shorts that emphasize her cute butt always pull me in. As she is putting a satchel on over her shoulder, she asks, “ all set amity.” After I give a brief pause, I respond. “ ah . . . Ye...Yeah, I am all ready to go. 100% ready. Why wouldn’t I be ready, of course, I am ready.” “ well then, let’s go.” I want to smack myself after what I just said. I Can’t believe Luz even understood what I said. Luz grabs Eda’s staff, with or without permission, and get ready to fly off. Once she is all ready, she pats the back of the staff, offering me a seat. Most of the training itself mainly consists of Luz observing the environment, looking for anything that could be a magical rune. For me, I mostly examine Luz and her beautiful figure. Seeing her in concentration, with a lite breeze blowing through her hair, watching the bottom of her jacket blown slightly upwards, so it somewhat reveals her bellybutton is all the entertainment I need. When I return to blight manor after my “training,” I see my mom standing at the front of the gate. My mom would never allow me to hang out with a human, so I say I am with Basha. Today my mother does not have the same stern look she always has but instead has a look of anger and disappointment. I am scared of what is going to happen. If she figured out what is happening, then I am dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Motherly Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fight with her mom leaves Amity in a state of chaos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I a so happy to see so many people read my work. The idea to start this came to me late at night, and because of this there are many problems with the first chapter. This one should have improved narrative flow and structure. I hope you all like it. Next update will be next Friday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I was walking towards the wrought iron gate, I noticed my mother's stern figure waiting for me. The dim light of the cloudy sky and small drops of rain starting to come down do not help change the mood from a somber one. With a stern tone, my mother asked, “where have you been all day?”<br/>
“I was at Boscha’s house like normal, where else would I be.”<br/>
I continued up to our manor, but before I could, my mother grabbed the collar on my shirt. In an almost angry tone, she asked, “ Is That where you were?” I could start to feel the sweat dripping down my neck. My mother has probably figured something out. This was not going to end well for me. Before I could answer her, she continued. “ I was talking with Boscha’s mom recently, telling her how it was good seeing the two of you work so hard academically. But she was confused. She said that you have not met up with Boscha’s for a couple of weeks at this point, so who were you with?” I knew my mother would freak out if I told her the entire truth, so I had to be careful with what I said. “ I have been hanging out with a new student. She recently moved nearby and transferred to Hexside.”<br/>
“ If it was a new student, then why didn’t you bring them over, so I could approve if you could hang out with them?” At this point, I wanted to just melt into a puddle. My mother will be furious with me, and there will be no way of getting around it. “ the reason I did not want what to bring her over is that she is a…human.”<br/>
“ A HUMAN! Why is there a human at Hexside? How can a human even use magic, and if she can, it is probably terrible. Tell me, Amity, what is the name of this human, and how can she use magic?”<br/>
“ Her name is Luz, and to tell the truth, I do not know how here magic works. She draws these weird magic runes and then taps them, and then afterward, magic happens. She is strong; she defeated Grom.”<br/>
“ What, I thought you defeated grom? But Instead, this human girl did it.”<br/>
“ well, we did it together. She helped me, and I helped her.”<br/>
“ Amity, you are the biggest disgrace of a Blight in the history of the Blight family. Come inside right now. We  need to fix this.” She grabbed my arm and started to drag me inside the house, but I refused. I ripped my arm out of my grasp, and I started running away. I heard my mom calling for me, but I did not care. Luz was the love of my life, and I would not let go of that for any reason. As I was running, I realized something. Tears were running down my face. I was not sad, but I was confused, afraid, and scared: Throughout my life, I never talked back to my mom, I knew there would always be a punishment. My mom is powerful in many ways, and I am scared of what she will do to me when she finds me. I don’t know where to go, but I realized one place that would take me in. The rain started to pick soaking my clothes but washing away the tears from my face. I tried to put on a confident look in my step, trying to pretend I was not a mess. As I was getting near, I heard a loud, “HOOT! HOOT!”, if in the distance telling me I was close. The person who would take me in, in this sad, sorry state was Luz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Breath of Safety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As I come to the owl house for safety, my emotion overwhelm me, and my perfect personal falls apart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I stood on the precipice of my worries, I hid my true worried self with a fake smile. I was staring at the owl house, the safest play I could be from my parents. The place that started the conflict in the first place. Hooty was fast asleep, but I knew that if I got closer, he would notice me. At this point, it was all or nothing. I took larger than normal strides to get to the owl house, I was trying to keep my head held high, but I probably looked like a mess. As I knocked, Eda opened it asking, ” Hey kid, why you hear so late? you stay any longer, and parents will learn something is happening.”<br/>
” I… I know this, Eda, I just wanted to quickly talk to Luz.”<br/>
My fake smile was probably starting to wear off at this point, Eda probably knew something was wrong, and that's why she let me in so quickly. When I entered Luz’s room, I promptly gave my hello and sat down on her bed, getting ready to tell her about what had happened. Every time I started to speak, I would just get choked up. Nothing would make it out. Luz asked, ”Is everything alright?” And when she asked this, she reached out to grab my hand. As I felt the soft embrace of her hand holding mine, everything came pouring out. I tried to cover my face with my hand, but the profusion of tears kept coming, and there was no way to stop it. My makeup started to smear as my tears dripped down my face. I looked like a mess. I tried to explain myself, but between every word was a sniffle, ” I… I don't know what to do. My… my parents… they learned what we were doing, and they… they wanted me to leave you like I left Willow. I ran from them, and I don't know what to do. Luz, can you please help?” As I asked her this, I felt her warm embrace as she wrapped her arms around me. I felt safe and secure. She was my shoulder to cry on in this challenging time. We stayed like this for a couple of moments, me crying away in her safe embrace. As she left, the hug and grabbed my hands, she told me, ” I will ask Eda if you can stay here. I know this must be painful, but stay here and wait for me to come. Is that ok?” I replied with a quick nod as I tried to wipe the tears off my face. She was not gone for long, and she had an immediate response, ” Yes, you can stay here as long as you want, we will protect you from your family if they try to take you back. Now let's go to bed. If you wish, you can borrow some of my pajamas, and I will grab some blankets for you to use on the couch.”<br/>
As she started to leave, I quickly grabbed her hand and asked, ” actually could I sleep with you.” And Luz replied with a simple, ” yes.” As I slept for the night, I tried not to be a burden. I stayed in my little section, trying to take up as small a space as possible. I thought being near Luz would help, but it just made it worse. Thoughts were running through my head, some were about my love for Luz, and some were on the more naughty end. I could not sleep until Luz rolled and laid her arms over me. She whispered in my ear, ” I hope this helps you fall asleep.” I finally started to doze off into my dreams, but I was already in the dream of being with Luz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so happy to see almost 300 people reading my fanfic. This first chapter is a little rough, and I Might rewrite it.  I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A cry of an angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Luz cries for failing, Amity is there to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up this morning slower than usual. After yesterday I had no energy left. I woke up an hour after Luz. I quickly wiped off my smeared makeup from last night and made it to the kitchen. Eda was making something for breakfast, and Luz was already in her school uniform, talking to Willow and Gus over the crystal ball. As I made my way into the kitchen, Luz was about to say good morning, but I did not want Willow and Gus to know about me being here. I was worried what they would think, I have calmed myself down from yesterday, but I am still fully recovered.<br/>
There is still a piece of my brain worrying that something is going to go wrong. I made a large x motion with my arms, and Luz understood. She told Willo and Gus, “ Eda needs me for a bit, so I am going to hang up.” After they could not hear me, Luz said, “Good Morning Amity, it is nice to see you feeling better. Also, why are you not in your uniform yet? School starts soon, and I know you don’t want to be late.” Eda quickly chimed in, saying, “yeah, you better hurry up. I heard they are visiting the emperor’s coven, and I know you want to join it.” I gave a pause before I spoke, “ I am worried that my parents can get me at school. My parents are powerful and have connections with everyone. They could force the principal to apprehend me when I arrive. I just don’t want to take a chance.” I was quiet when I spoke, I was rubbing my hands quickly, and I looked like I might cry again. Luz grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. While in her embrace, she told me, “ it is fine Amity if you do not feel comfortable going to school. Just stay home for the day, and if you want to come to school, I will be there to protect you.”<br/>
“ it is fine, Luz. I will stay at home.” Eda quickly added on, saying, “ and I won’t burden anything on you, kid. Just take it easy.” Breakfast finished quickly, and Luz was on her way to school. Eda was starting some, most likely illegal, work. For a bit, I was just thinking about what to do. As king began to wake from his morning slumber, I greeted him with a quick, “ good morning King.”<br/>
“ Good morning to you to Amity. Say do you want to do something nice for Luz?”<br/>
“ what did you have in mind ?”<br/>
King went into a state of deep thought until he hurried away into the kitchen, and when he came back, he had a box of cake mix in his hands. “ here, I think a cake could be fun.” I let out a little chuckle and then followed king into the kitchen. Making the cake was quite a mess and took several tries. The main problem was that king did not have thumbs, but he would keep trying to carry measuring cups. Even though it took way longer than it should, it was quite cute to see King accidentally drop a cup of oil and then slip in it. The day itself was pretty typical. I did notice that halfway through the day, Eda got some message, and she quickly left in a hurry. King and I have the best plan. When  Luz comes home, I will use my abominations to carry the cake in with king sitting on it like a throne. As we heard the door open, I started the show, but I noticed something was wrong. Luz had a plaster on a smile that was quivering at the edges, trying to hide back her tears. It was the same way I felt yesterday. I quickly stopped the spectacle and ran to Luz as she started to burst into tears. “ Luz, what is wrong? Can you tell me?”<br/>
“ Amity…I messed up, I am such an idiot.” As she said this, her flow of tears turned into a downpour, and my shirt, which was acting as a rage contained to hold her sea of sorrows.<br/>
“Amity, Eda is gone, and it is all my fault.”<br/>
“ What Do you mean, Eda is gone?” Luz tried to explain what had happened, but it only turned into a jumbled mess that I could not tell what she was saying. When her rambling turned into only tears, I asked, “Luz, how can I help?” At this point, King pushed himself between the two of us. As Luz wipes a tear off her face, she said, “Eda...has fully gone into her curse. And emperor Belos has captured her. I don’t know how to fix the curse, but I want to get her at least back. King, I want you to come and help me, Amity, please stay home. If I have to worry about you and Eda, then I will surely not make it out alive. I need you to be safe for me.” As my tears rolled down my face, I replied with a simple, “ Sure, I can do that, Luz.” Luz left with king, and I was left in the owl house. I tried to wait, but I was impatient. Hours could have passed, or maybe only a few seconds, I do not know. Before I left, I quickly grabbed Luz’s hoody. I could cover myself but still be evident to Luz. As I walked through town, I found a shop with crystal balls telling the news. It was a live video of Eda being petrified.<br/>
I quickly made my way to the conservatorium. On a large platform above the stage, I could nearly make out Luz trying to free Eda. I promptly used a monstrosity to hurl another one through the air onto the platform. I think the monster acted as a distraction for Luz, but I could not tell. As Luz and King started to fly away on Eda in her cursed form, they flew down, so I quickly reached out my hand. The strange thing I did not notice earlier was that Lilith was here too. I do not know much about the two sisters' relationship, but I know it is not good. When we made it back to the owl house, there was a brief conversation between Eda and Lilith. Suddenly a bright blue light shines from the sisters. Eda was not an owl beast anymore, but she was not fully healed. You could tell because her gem was still cloudy, and one of her eyes was still gray like the monsters. Another brief conversation between the sisters occurred, and Lilith began to walk away into the woods. Eda came to hug me, Luz, and king after Lilith left. With tears of joy in her eyes, Eda told us, “you kids are the best things I could ask for. That you guys for helping me out in a tough time.” As I started to cry with Luz, I knew that I had a family that loved me, as much as I loved them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You, I have a Tumblr blog for the fabric. The blog is labeled as amongst-calamity. You might find it more convenient there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shopping Spree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As life starts to become normall, Amity realizes that she brought no change of clothes to The owl house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun started to shine through the window, I began to wake up from the haze that last night left me in. Everything was so surreal, and it was all covered in a thin vale of tears. After Lilith and Eda talked last, Lilith disappeared into the forest. Like a storm in the night, she came to us and caused a commotion and now has left. As my senses start to go back to me, I realize that I was laying my arms light across Luz. I gently but quickly pulled my arms away. Luz was still asleep, and I did not want to disturb her. Our relationship is weird. I yet don't know if we are dating, or if Luz is trying to comfort me. I started to get ready for the day; I took a shower and got my hair ready. As I was drying my hair, I heard Luz getting up for the day.<br/>” good morning, Luz. How did you sleep.”<br/>” I don’t know. Everything was so chaotic yesterday when I finally fell asleep; I passed out.”<br/>” Yeah, you look like it too. Your hair is a big fluff ball. When I am done, you can use the restroom.”<br/>” Thanks, Amity, you are the best.”<br/>I quickly finished up and scampered my way across to my clothes. As I started my outfit on, I realized something; my clothes are filth and disgusting. When I came here, I did not bring anything, so the only clothes I have are the ones I was wearing, and the pajamas Luz gave me. The clothes wreaked to high heaven, and they almost made me puke. The smell was worse because of everything that happened. Yesterday I had a lot of tears and sweat, and the clothes reflected that.<br/>” Hey Luz, are you busy today?”<br/>” No, why are you wondering?”<br/>” Well, I was thinking of buying some new clothes, since I have one outfit. I don't have much money on me, so I can probably buy like one outfit.”<br/>” Amity, I would love to shop with you. Can I pick out your outfit?”<br/>”Sure, ” I said begrudgingly. Luz has some strange outfit choices. Like I remember, she was going to wear an otter costume. However, the outfit was cute and funny. After a quick breakfast and goodbye from Eda, Luz and I left for the clothes store. I was used to shopping at higher-end stores for clothes before, so before we left, I asked Eda where I could buy some cheaper clothes. Ed gave me some directions to a larger store. Luz quickly rushed me to the changing rooms and shoved me in one.<br/>” Amity stays in there; I will grab someone fit for you to try on.”<br/>After a little bit of waiting, Liz came back with a large pile of clothes. The first outfit that caught my eye was a cat suit that was similar to Luz’s otter suit. I put the costume on, walked out of the changing room, and struck a fierce pose. Luz tried to hold it in, but she started to go into a laughing fit. As I tried more clothes on, I came into a repeating problem; I did not give Luz any of my sizes. Many of the outfits looked cute, but when I tried one on, it would be too large, covering my entire hand, or too small, making it so impossible to get over my but. I kept on running into disappointment after disappointment. But the final outfit redeemed all of the bad ones. It was a light summer dress; it was a light pink color, with a floral design covering all of the dress. When I put it on, the dress fit perfectly. My chest was not cramped at all, and the dress barely made it past my knees. I was making it perfect for the upcoming summer. I slowly walked out, nervous of what Luz would think. Luz was staring intently at Amity. As Luz was examining the dress, Amity saw Luz start to blush.<br/>” you look beautiful… I mean great. You look perfect.”<br/>After an awkward pause, I responded with a quiet, ”thanks.”<br/>I quickly bought the dress; after seeing a reaction like that from Luz, I knew that this was the perfect dress. It was still the middle of the day, and there was so much left we could do. The possibilities are endless, but all is I have an outfit that captures the attention of the one I love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry about this. I was busy with school this week. Will have a new chapter next week.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>